Zuko on Cactus Juice FOR THE FIRST TIME!
by hottestjwalker
Summary: Sequel to:"Sokka on Cactus Juice AGAIN!"But this time Zuko is given juice by Suki & Toph. How will he react?Theres gonna b lots of embarassment & humor.ATLA fans MUST read!takes place after Sokka had juice. GIANT TOMATO! sequel to Sokka on Cactus Juice
1. Chapter 1

_MUST READ! This is the sequel to "Sokka on Cactus Juice AGAIN"_

Sequel to: "Sokka on Cactus Juice AGAIN!." But this time Zuko is given cactus juice. How will he react? What will he say to Katara? Zutara and ATLA fans must read!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER.

_Flashback to last week…_

"Has Zuko ever been on cactus juice?"

Toph's blind light green eyes widened, "No! But..."

"You wanna get Zuko on cactus juice next?" Suki asked with a smirk.

"YES!" Toph quicky answered.

"So, how about we going to get Zuko to have some juice?" Suki asked.

"Well first we'll get someone to…"

And the girls started their plans once again, but this time Zuko was their target, not Sokka.

_Present…_

It was another day out at the Western Air Temple and everyone was bored with nothing to do.

Aang was laying on the floor pulling and tugging at Momo's tail, Suki was slowly sharpening her sword, Sokka was exploring around the temple, Zuko was meditating , Katara was forming random shapes from water, and Toph was sitting at the water fountain picking her grimy toes for the third time in a row that day.

No one could find anything productive to do now or later on in the day… except Suki and Toph. But what they were about to do wasn't so productive… they were about to do something mischievous.

This time it was Toph's turn to spike someone's food with cactus juice. The Earthbender then saw her chance to get Zuko to drink cactus juice. She saw Zuko's water canteen.

So Toph quit picking at her toes, got up, and secretly went to Suki to get the cactus juice from Suki.

Toph was in front of Suki and whispered through her clenched teeth, "Suki… now the perfect time! Gimmie the juice!"

Suki obeyed and quickly gave her green pouch to Toph.

It was the perfect chance! Zuko's right there with his eyes closed and everything! And he leaves his canteen right there in the open!

Toph feels Suki's eyes follow her and she silently tip toes towards Zuko who looked calm with an empty face. His eyes were closed and his legs were crossed on the ground.

She snatches Zuko's canteen, swiftly unscrews the lid, and right when she's about to pour the juice into Zuko's water…

"Toph!… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Toph turned around to see Sokka….

_**A/N: im gonna post another chapter 2 nite. So just favorite this and ull b able to read more soon. But in the meantime…. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Toph!… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Toph turned around to see Sokka yelling from afar. He was coming back from exploring the palace and saw Toph preparing to pour something into Zuko's drink.

"Snoozles! SHUT UP! You're gonna disturb Sparky! And you know how he is all grumpy when you bug him when he's in his meditation mode!" Toph quietly yelled at Sokka.

"BUT YOU WERE JU"- Sokka began yelling, but he was interrupted when Suki came from behind Sokka and put her hand over his mouth.

"Sokka, shh! Quiet, please. We'll explain when we're away from Zuko!" Suki told her boyfriend

The two girls gently pulled a confused Sokka out to a sunny courtyard corner farthest away from the GaAang who noticed nothing.

"Listen, Snoozles. You know how last week we spiked you food with cactus juice? Well we're gonna do the same thing to Zuko. Except we're gonna use more cactus juice that'd be concentrated into Sparky's water." Toph explained with a wide.

Suki said, " Yeah Sokka, seeing the way you reacted to a little juice was hilarious! But just picture Zuko if we give him lots on the stuff in his canteen! We were gonna see what Zuko would do..."

"Until you came over! The plan was gonna work perfect! But nooooo! You come over and ruin out plan!" Toph boomed at Sokka

Sokka's mouth was opening and closing like a frog-fish before the corners of his mouth pulled upwards to smile, "I'll help you!"

And the three of them huddled in a circle discussing their plans to get Zuko…

_**A/N : I'm writing more! I'm writing more! The next chapter should be up tomorrow! REVIEW! PLEASE! Oh and I promise you'll start seeing some humor and stuff soon! Sry this chapter is super duper short!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER! NOT TODAY NOT EVER… I wish I did own Avatar though. The creators were geniuses! **_

Toph, Sokka, and Suki couldn't agree with some plan to get Zuko to drink the cactus juice.

"How about we just try to spike his food just like we did to Sokka?" Suki asked Toph and Sokka.

"No, that's no fun! We should force feed him the juice in his sleep! Snoozles and I hold him down and Suki could force the juice in his mouth while he's sleeping! And then w-." Toph was inturupted by Sokka.

"No! There's noooo way I'm gonna hold Zuko down! Are you trying to get me burned into a billion Flaming Fire Flakes Toph?" said Sokka, "OOOH OHHH! I HAVE AN IDEA I HAVE AN IDEA! How about we just nicely ask Zuko if he'd drink some juice so we could see him crazy and bing bang boom! There's a loopy Zuko!"

Suki just raised one of her eyebrows then said, "Sokka do you really think that we should ask him? It's not like Zuko or anyone else would drink cactus juice willingly so we could see someone go cactus juice crazed."

"Aww but Sukiiiii…." He complained.

Toph sighed, "Well we're gonna just stick to the old plan. We wait whenever Zuko is distracted, then we'll just pour the juice into his canteen. It's that simple."

"Okayyyy…" Sokka whimpered.

"This is gonna be great!" said an optimistic Suki

"I know!" yelled Toph excitedly.

"We are sooooo gonna get Zuko!" Sokka said, "but…. I do feel bad for Katara and Aang though…"

"Why would you feel sorry for them? We're not getting them to drink cactus juice! We're getting _Zuko _to!" Toph said slowly to Sokka as if he was a child.

"I feel sorry for them cause they won't be having as much fun with Zuko than we are!" Sokka said in a happy tone.

Now that the they had their plan Sokka, Suki, and Toph quietly went back together to the GaAang and waited for the perfect chance…

_a/n: Review! Tell me wat u want to happen!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. Whaaaa!**_

_**Btw this is the last day of ZUTARA WEKK 2010! Whaaa again!**_

_Later before lunch:_

Aang and Zuko were sitting on the ground waiting patiently for Katara to finish cooking the food in front of them.

"WHAT? WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?" Katara snapped at Zuko.

She was always stressed and grouchy whenever she had to cook food now. Aang and Sokka just ate too much too quickly.

"What?" Zuko asked, "I'm not staring at you"

"YOU'RE NOT NOW BUT YOU WERE! LIKE FIVE SECONDS AGO!"

"Katara, I was not looking at you!"

"You were looking at me funny!"

Aang was sitting quietly watching the two benders banter again as they always did. These little arguments between Zuko and Katara get more frequent by the day.

"NO! I was not looking at you funny! Stop being so self -absorbed! I was NOT looking at you!" Zuko stood up.

Katara stood up too, "Self-absorbed? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SELF-ABSORBED!"

Sokka, Suki, and Toph then walked in form their secret little planning session.

"They're arguing again, eh Twinkles?" Toph elbowed Aang

"Yup." Aang said casually

The three sat down next to Aang and watched Zuko and Katara going on again with their little hissy fits.

Right then and there she stopped what she was doing, and went in to her fighting position. And so did Zuko.

"I AM NOT SELF-CONCITED OR ABSORBED! HOW DARE YOU." Katara screamed.

"I dared." Zuko responded in his low, rough tone.

Fuming from Zuko's response, Katara created an ice cylinder in front of her and began slicing sharp disks at Zuko aiming for his head.

The banished prince easily dodged each one. Then he flung a flaming ball of heat to Katara.

She blocked the attack with a large sheet of ice and then used that ice to attempt to flatten Zuko to the ground.

Zuko agilely leapt out of the way right before the wall was about to crush him.

Katara was even more upset when Zuko wasn't flattened so she charged at Zuko running at full speed.

"You can't catch me Waterbender." Zuko spat out menacingly.

That remark made Katara even angrier. They ran around in blasts and explosions of water and fire.

Toph nudged Suki and Sokka hard in the chests, this was their chance.

Sokka and Suki quickly scanned the place to find Zuko's canteen.

"GOT IT!" Sokka's voice cracked

"Sokka! Work fast they could be back any second!" Suki urged Sokka to moce quickly

Sokka quicky unscrewed the canteen's cap, poured out all the water, and clumsily transfered all of the concentrated cactus juice from the green pouch and into the metal canteen.

"uhh..What in the world are you guys doing?"

"GAH!" the three said in unsion.

Toph, Sokka, and Suki slowly turned around to see Aang.

They completely forgot that Aang was right there! Aang watched them put the juice in the canteen! They were caught!

"We… we… were… canteen… for Zuko…new water…" Sokka attempted to lie but stuttered.

And at the worst time possible, Zuko and Katara came back from their little fight laughing…

_**a/n: wat will happen? Will aang tell zuko wat he just saw? Keep reading by subscribing or favoring! New chapter will b up 2nite! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER UNFORTUNATLEY.**_

"_uhh..What in the world are you guys doing?" _

"_GAH!" the three said in unsion._

_Toph, Sokka, and Suki slowly turned around to see Aang._

_They completely forgot that Aang was right there! Aang watched them put the juice in the canteen! They were caught red-handed!_

"_We… we… were… canteen… for Zuko…new water…" Sokka attempted to lie but stuttered._

_And at the worst time possible, Zuko and Katara came back from their little fight laughing…_

Whenever Zuko and Katara have a fight they always mysteriously solve their problems somehow and walk back together laughing arm in arm. And seeing this always made the rest of the group ease a little.

But this time Toph, Suki, and Sokka were just terrified that Aang was gonna tattle on them.

But before Aang could say anything to a laughing, sweaty Zuko and Katara, Zuko left Katara's side and picked up his canteen.

Without tasting the juice in his canteen he downed it all in one swig and smacked his lips curiously, "Hm… I need to clean this thing better. It tastes nasty." He mumbled to himself quietly.

The cactus right then started kicking in because he started yelling at Toph, "AZULA, AZULA! You, you, you… did something to my water..." He pointed his finger accusingly at Toph.

Katara's and Aangs faces were confused, Sokka's face was all smiling from ear to ear, Suki was trying to hide her giggles, and Toph's face was twitching from trying to hold still so she wouldn't burst with her laughter.

Toph then began confusing Zuko even more by saying, "I AM NOT AZULA! I AM MELON LORDDD!" she yelled at Zuko.

"GAH!" was all Zuko said and fell to the floor.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" Katara asked in her stone cold death voice.

"We gave him some cactus juice. Just like Sokka." Toph answered.

"TOPH! How much! He would be having hallucinations right now! But instead he's passed out!" Katara yelled while feeling Zuko's head.

Suki answered this time, "About a whole pouch full of concentrated cactus juice."

"WHAT?" Katara shrieked, "You guys! That's enough to knock him out unconscious and cause severe hallucinations along with a fever!"

The rest of the group's eyes widened.

"Sokka, Toph! You two help me bring Zuko to his room. Aang, Waterbend water into a bowl and bring it to me and Suki, go and clear off Zuko's bed." Katara ordered.

_Later in the afternoon…_

Katara was in the middle of wiping off the sweat from Zuko's forehead when he woke up.

"Where is the evil Melon Lord?" Zuko sprung up and sat upright.

"uh.. Melon Lord's out practicing her Earthbending...Now, you need to stay back in bed and keep cool. Your head is way too hot." Katara said while she began pushing Zuko back under the covers.

"But Katara..I feel fi-… it's a giant…. TOMATO! MAYBE IT'S FRIENDLY!"

Katara turned around to look out the window and saw Toph and Aang practicing their Earthbending which caused a large dirt cloud to rise.

"GIANT TOMATO! MUSHY GUMMY FRIIIEEENNND!" he sang as he flung is arms out and kicked at the air.

"Oh no. Not another Sokka…" complained Katara.

Aang, Suki, Sokka, and Toph must have heard Zuko, because they ran straight to his room with grins on their faces wanting to see Zuko in a crazed state. As soon as the four walked in and saw Zuko all cactus juice high their mouths grinned widely. It was hilarious seeing a large muscular teenager acting like a little kid on too much sugar singing 'GIANT TOMATO! MUSHY GUMMY FRIENDD!'.

Zuko saw Toph and said, "Whoaaa! Melon Lord had a baby! How cutteeee! How old is he? I'm guessing he's four!"

"BWHAHAAA! Toph! Didja hear that? He thinks the 'Melon Lord's' SON!"

Toph had a face of anger towards Sokka .

"I am not a boy! And my name is Toph!" she said angrily to a crazed Zuko

"C'mere Tophie! Come here!" Zuko called to Toph

Suki and Aang burst out laughing.

"My name is Toph!"

"Tophie! C'mere!" Zuko called again

Toph's face was red with madness.

"What's wrong Tophie?"

"I AM NOT AZULA, MELON LORD, TOPHIE OR A BOY! MY NAME IS TOPH!"

Zuko blinked. "Then what's your name?"

"I JUST TOLD YOU!" yelled Toph who was all frustrated. "UGHHH!"

Aang then asked Katara, "um… Katara how long is he gonna be like this?"

"For a day or two…" Katara answered with a frown

"It's gonna be a long day or two… isn't it?" Toph complained.

_**a/n: okay so here ya go. Enjoy. It took me longer to write because I culdnt get my dang thoughts typed out! Okay so I got the idea of zuko calling toph 'tophie' from **__**zutarababe**__** who reviewed. Thank you!**_


End file.
